


in security

by sylvermyth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: Keith had barely left Shiro’s side since he’d been back–really back.   It was practically necessary, with the Castle of Lions gone, their sleeping quarters crowded into the tight space of Black’s hold.  Shiro couldn’t say he minded.  He was still shocky, still adjusting to his new body, and all the memories that were and weren’t his that went along with it.  Having Keith nearby anchored him, now even more than he had when Shiro had been caught in the astral plane.





	in security

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill on tumblr for [zenelly](http://zenellyraen.tumblr.com): Comforting kisses for sheith!! 
> 
> You know I got you, fam!! ALL ABOARD THE FEELS TRAIN, CHOO CHOO!!!!

Keith had barely left Shiro’s side since he’d been back–really back.  It was practically necessary, with the Castle of Lions gone, their sleeping quarters crowded into the tight space of Black’s hold.  Shiro couldn’t say he minded.  He was still shocky, still adjusting to his new body, and all the memories that were and weren’t his that went along with it.  Having Keith nearby anchored him, now even more than he had when Shiro had been caught in the astral plane.

The company was welcome, for the most part.  There were moments that he needed time alone, but Keith seemed to understand with just a look, touching Shiro on the arm or shoulder before finding somewhere else to be, for a little bit.  Shiro wondered if the way they’d connected through the black lion had transferred out into the material world, or if maybe the black lion was serving as a kind of link between them.

Black was quiet for Shiro now, though.  It was a loss, to not have her presence at the back of his consciousness, to not have that connection anymore.  It was all Keith now, and sometimes Shiro was a little envious, but only of that particular link.  It was a relief, really, to put down that burden for the time being.  The team still looked to him for guidance, but it was clear that Keith had filled out in his leadership role, just as Shiro knew he would.

It made him proud.

Despite Keith’s near-constant presence, and the bond that seemed to have deepened between them, they were both relearning how to be around each other.  Shiro remembered it with clarity, one of his-not-his memories, emotion choking Keith’s voice when he said _I love you_ , and meant _you’re my everything_.  Even his clone-self hadn’t quite known how to react to that.

So they tip-toed around each other.  They were at the precipice of something, and Shiro thought he knew what it was, but he couldn’t be sure–couldn’t be the first one to tip over the edge.  He trusted it to Keith with this, more than he trusted himself with anything.

“Hey.  Shiro.“  Keith’s voice was gentle, pulling Shiro out of a self-deprecating reverie.

Shiro blinked.  “Hm?”

Keith studied him, gaze sharp and assessing, but he shook his head, finally.  “Never mind.  It’s getting late, you should go rest.”

Shiro made a noise.  They were always telling him that.  Rest.  It was touching, and his sleep _had_ been more restful than he remembered it..but he still found himself starting awake on strangled yells, clawing out of nightmares as often as not.

Keith eyed him a little longer, and then shrugged.  “I was planning to try to get in some sleep, too.  Black knows where we’re headed, and she’ll let me know if anything happens.”

And there it was.

Shiro hadn’t brought attention to it, and Keith acted like it was a coincidence, but Shiro slept better when Keith was near.  Ever since he’d woken up to Keith’s drawn face above the healing pod, and during his recovery when he’d woken up to see Keith asleep with his head on Shiro’s bed, fingers close to Shiro’s own–he’d subtly refused to sleep until Keith was within touching distance.

It meant something, just like all of their tip-toeing.

“Yeah, of course."  Shiro let Keith lead the way toward the hold, relief nearly making him sag, because he wouldn’t be _alone_.  He drifted to sleep with that thought, and it wasn’t terrifying blackness that overtook him when he closed his eyes.

The thing about having Keith sleeping nearby was that Shiro discovered that he wasn’t the only one who had nightmares.  Shiro didn’t know if Keith had always had them, or if it was something new since they’d left earth and become paladins of Voltron.  Shiro tried not to think about it too much, only focused on what he could do _now_.

Keith’s yells woke Shiro in an instant, adrenaline making him jolt upright and then to his feet, automatically activating–no, that arm was gone, and good riddance, and by then he’d realized there was no actual threat, just Keith thrashing against his blanket across the narrow space between them.  Shiro slipped out of his own bed to cross that space without thought, already murmuring, "Keith,” soft and gentle and soothing.  He wanted to touch, something comforting, but he knew it wasn’t always the best idea, so Shiro just stood close as he said all the things that made himself calm, shushing the whimpers that tore at his heart.  “It’s okay, Keith.  I’m here, you’re safe, everyone is safe.”

Keith’s wolf had appeared next to him, and nudged Keith with his nose.  Shiro was about to take it as permission to set his hand on Keith’s shoulder, to gentle him awake, but Keith was already bolting upright, panting, his skin damp with sweat that reflected the low lights of the hold.  His eyes were wide and wet, and it seemed to take him a moment to register his surroundings.  Shiro kept whispering to him, reassurance and soothing sounds until Keith’s eyes focused on him.

Shiro froze in surprise when Keith surged forward to hug him, the aftershocks of whatever nightmare had plagued him a fine shiver in the tight grip around Shiro’s shoulders.  “ _Shiro_."  It was just his name, but Shiro heard the same hoarse, broken desperation in it that he’d heard in Keith’s _I love you_ , and it almost broke Shiro to hear it again.

"Hey, I’m here, I’m here,” Shiro soothed, letting his hand run in calming circles over Keith’s back.  He waited until Keith’s breath evened out before he asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Keith drew back a fraction, just enough to look Shiro in the eye, and Shiro _remembered_ that same expression, so viscerally that it stole his breath.  Keith shook his head minutely.  “No.  You’re–you’re here.  You’re okay.”

It sounded like he was saying it to remind himself, and Shiro nodded.  “Yeah, I’m here.  I’m okay.  You, too.  You’re here.  You’re okay."  Shiro’s gaze caught on the still-healing burn on Keith’s cheek, because he needed the reminder just as much as Keith did.  He let out a shaky breath and brought his hand up to Keith’s cheek, thumb tracing just under the angry red mark.  "You’re okay,” he repeated, still focused on the mark.

Keith’s hand came up to catch Shiro’s, pulling him out of the trance he’d fallen into, tugging his thoughts away from–from _that_.  “I am."  Keith tangled their fingers together hesitantly, and then turned his head just enough to press his lips to Shiro’s knuckles.  It made Shiro’s breath catch, because this was new, for them, and even though it was just a chaste, affectionate gesture, it meant _everything_.  Keith looked back up at Shiro, face flushed and a little questioning, but he pressed another kiss against Shiro’s hand.  "I love you."  It was a little less desperate than the first time, but there was a question in it, one that Shiro knew the answer to.

"I know,” Shiro breathed, barely any sound to it.  “I love you, too."  It was the first time he’d vocalized it, he realized, but it was the truest thing he knew.  It was a seed that had been planted when he’d seen Keith’s face in a haze of sedatives back on Earth, and had slowly grown into something tentative but strong.  "I love you, too, Keith."  Because how could he not?  "You saved me,” Shiro said, and it was like a damn broke in him, the emotion in his voice an answer to everything he knew Keith felt.  Shiro brought his hand back to Keith’s cheek, finger’s still tangled with Keith’s as he gently tilted Keith’s face so he could lean in and press his lips to Keith’s.

“I’m safe,” Shiro reiterated, the words spoken against Keith’s lips.

Keith’s eyes fluttered shut and he nodded, pressed his forehead against Shiro’s.  They shared the same air, until their breaths had calmed, and then Keith’s eyes were open again, dark and enthralling, a small smile on his lips.  “Can I–?”

Shiro watched Keith’s eyes flick down to his mouth, a little shy (and that was so unlike Keith, but this was a little terrifying, still), and Shiro hummed his assent.  It was just a soft press of lips, but it was _everything_.  A reassurance, a perfect expression of everything they couldn’t bring themselves to say, just yet.  A comfort that they both needed.

They didn’t need to deepen it, because that wasn’t what this was about.  They would get there.  For now, it was just an easy slide as their mouths slotted together.  They didn’t untangle their hands, because there was no need to.

Keith made room for Shiro to slip into bed next to him, and they fell back into sleep that way, curled tight together.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry over sheith with me over on [tumblr](http://sylvermyth.tumblr.com)


End file.
